prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flawless
''Flawless ''is the second book in the Pretty Little Liars series by Sara Shepard. It was published on March 7, 2007, by HarperTeen. This book continues from Pretty Little Liars with the girls still trying to figure out who the elusive A is. Flawless gives more history into Toby and Jenna Cavanaugh, as well as "The Jenna Thing". The girls learn more about what happened that night, and darker secrets that Ali hadn't told them. Hanna is featured on the book cover. Plot `Back Cover Summary Four pretty little liars have been very bad girls. Spencer stole her sister's boyfriend. Aria is brokenhearted over her English teacher. Emily likes her new friend Maya . . . as much more than a friend. Hanna's obsession with looking flawless is making her sick. But their most horrible secret yet is so scandalous that the truth would ruin them forever. And why shouldn't I tell? They deserve to lose it all. With every crumpled note, wicked IM, and vindictive text message I send, I'll be taking these pretty little liars down. Trust me, I've got enough dirt to bury them alive. -A . Messages from "A" *"Spence, I don't blame you for not telling them our little secret about Toby. The truth can be dangerous - and you don't want them getting hurt, do you?" -A *"Em! Still enjoying the same kinds of *activities* with your best friends, I see. Even though most of us have totally changed, it's nice to know you're still the same! Gonna tell everyone about your new love? Or shall I?" -A *"Hannakins: Mopping the floors at Bill Beach won't help you get your life back. Not even you could clean up this mess. And besides, I know something about you that'll guarantee you'll never be Rosewood's it girl - ever again.' -A *"I know it all. I could RUIN YOU." *"Naughty, naughty Aria! You should know better than to go after a teacher, anyway. It's girls like you who break up perfectly happy families." -A *"P.S. Wondering who I am, aren't you? I'm closer than you think." -A *"Emily, how about this picture of you for the yearbook instead?" -A *"AAAAAA: Two choices: Make it go away or tell your mom. I'm giving you till the stroke of midnight Saturday night, Cinderella. Or else." -A *"AAAAAA: Not sure how? Here's a hint: Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. 7:30 a.m. Tomorrow. Be there." *"Four simple words: Hanna. Marin. Blinded. Jenna. What would Daddy think if he knew that? I'm watching you, Hanna, and you'd better do what I say." -A *"Want the easy A? I think you know where to find it." -A *"P.S. You hurt me, so I'm going to hurt you. Or maybe I should hurt a certain new boyfriend instead? You guys better watch out - I'll show up when you least expect it." -A *"Hi again, Hanna! I want you to read Naomi and Riley the sentences below just as they're written. No cheating! And if you don't, everyone will know about you-know-what. That includes Daddy." -A *"Since you followed my orders so nicely yesterday, consider this a gift: Get to Foxy, now. Sean's there with another girl." -A *"Don't forget! Stroke of midnight!" -A *"Poor, confused Emily. I bet you could use a big warm girl hug right now, huh? Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is". -A Break-ups *'Emily and Maya: '''Emily becomes interested in pursuing a relationship with Toby Cavanaugh, especially since she doesn't want Ben and his friends to reveal her attraction to other girls. Maya is upset by this and tells her she can't change who she is. Emily ignores and avoids her ex, desperate to have a 'normal' life again. Toby dies that night, trying to follow Emily through the woods after frightening her with secrets from the past. *'Spencer and Wren''' - Spencer and Wren keep in touch even after her parents forbid her from seeing him. Eventually they meet up and have sex. She wants to have a serious relationship with Wren, but soon he starts to ignore her calls. Eventually he tells her that he doesn't think their relationship can work out. He also mentions that he is seeing someone, who is later revealed to be Melissa. The older Hastings breaks up with him so that neither she nor her sister will have him in their lives. *'Ella and Byron:' Ella finds out about her husband's affair from A, as well as the fact that Aria knew about it. She kicks him out of their house and is disgusted with her daughter's involvement. *'Spencer and Andrew':' '''During foxy Spencer gets a call from Wren and Andrew ends up seeing her talking to him. She mentions she has a boyfriend. Andrew says he knows he ends up not talking to her. Spencer tries to talk to him but Aria, Hanna, and her were trying to find Emily because she was out with Toby. Hook-ups *'Spencer and Andrew''' - Spencer asks Andrew to Foxy so that Melissa wouldn't suspect her involvement with Wren. While at Foxy, he finds out that Spencer was really using him as a decoy and promptly ditches her. *'Aria and Sean' - The two start to date after Sean helps out Aria when her car shuts down. She still has feelings for Ezra but Sean proves to be a nice distraction. She actually finds that she really likes him and accepts his offer to go to the Foxy benefit dance. *'Emily and Toby' - Toby has returned from boarding school in Maine and Emily's surprised to see that he's not as creepy or unfriendly as he was in middle school. The two get to know each other and Emily thinks she has a chance of being a 'normal' girl again. They go to Foxy together, but Emily leaves his car, panicked, once she thinks that he's A. Memorable Quotes "Yeah, but I saw you Toby. And if you tell, I'll tell, too. Your parents."- Ali telling Toby she saw him molesting Jenna. "So why'd you steal your boyfriend's dad's car anyway?"- Mr. Marin to Hanna. "You can't change who you are, Emily. I hope you know that." Maya St. Germain to Emily. "You swear to God what? You think this is easy?"- Spencer yelling at Ali when she refuses to answer Aria's question about The Jenna Thing. "The thing is, maybe I am a dyke. I mean, I did, like, love Alison DiLaurentis. But I thought it was only Ali I loved, not that I was a lesbian. Now...now I don't know. Maybe Ben's right. Maybe I am gay. Maybe I should just deal with it."- Emily talking to Toby about her confusion about her sexuality. "It was hard for me to even see her. Now it's hard for me to even hear her name. Especially after...after what she did. I know you were friends and you loved her and whatever, but personally, I'm glad that bitch is dead."- Toby to Emily. "I know everything" -A " Category:Books Category:Arc 1 (Books)